Look At Me
by reiko of mars
Summary: A fluffy little short in which Minako attempts to gain Rei's attention with.. jealousy! How ever will she succeed?


**A/N:** This lack of R/M updates is just killin' me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

* * *

_Look At Me_

* * *

Minako lay comfortably sprawled out on Rei's bed, blonde hair spilling across the sheets in waves.

The bubbly blonde was in the middle of "an absolutely juicy story" about what had happened to her at lunch that day, as the two girls attended different schools.

"And as I'm walking to English, I spot this totally cute guy from Mako-chan's class!"

"Mhm."

The storyteller chanced a glance towards the desk in the far corner of the room, where the other girl sat reading a thin paperback. She returned her attention to her nails, examining them carefully.

_Look at me._

"So then, I go up to him and start talking and stuff."

Her eyes once again darted to Rei.

"Mhm."

"And you wanna know what he said?" Minako asked, rolling over to properly stare at Rei from behind.

"Mhm."

_At least_ listen_ to me._

"You wanna_ know_ what he said?" This time, she stressed the inquisitive nature of the sentence, not-so-subtly reminding Rei that this was a yes-or-no question.

"Oh.. yes."

Rei flipped to another page and in that moment, Minako had never felt more jealous of bound paper.

She had to constantly remind herself that she was dealing with a girl who ran a shrine and meditated at four in the morning.

Hino Rei's concentration was a force to be reckoned with.

A force only Aino Minako could ever challenge.

She barely managed to restrain herself from tearing that godforsaken book in half and instead continued with her story, knowing she would be rewarded shortly.

Because she just _knew_ the ending would make Rei react.

..or at least, she_ hoped._

"He _asked me out!_"

Silence.

Good.

_And now for the kicker._

"And I said _yes_."

There was a slight pause in which she could almost see the cogs begin to turn in the other girl's head.

This was it! The blonde thought giddily, grinning at Rei's back for she knew the other girl could not possibly see her face right now.

Minako was more than familiar with this tactic she was currently employing, thanks to all of the shoujo manga she often read instead of homework.

According to manga, Rei was going to get insanely jealous, maybe yell at her a little before heatedly asking who this so-called guy was, and then eventually realize and come to terms with her burning feelings of intense, unadulterated love and passion for—

"Oh."

Minako started at the first hint of Rei's voice. She tensed, expecting the absolute best.

In the beat that followed, the other girl didn't even turn her head.

"Okay. Have fun."

The rustle of a page filled the air for a moment. A moment in which Minako seemed to snap.

She rolled off the bed and stomped over to the desk, spinning Rei around in her swivel chair and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Did you even _hear_ what I said?"

And as soon as the chair fully rotated and she caught sight of the raven-haired girl's amused expression, she froze.

"Mina, what on_ earth _are you talking about?" Rei asked innocently, trying hard to suppress a smile.

_Oh, _hell_ no. She did not!_

With an indignant scoff, Minako easily slung the shorter girl over her shoulder, the latter already having broken into a fit of laughter.

"Haha—Mina—I'm sorry!"

She flung the uncharacteristically (uncharacteristic to any person who wasn't Minako, one would find) playful Rei onto the bed, who bounced a little before rolling onto her back.

Suddenly the mattress dipped and Minako was straddling her. Ironically, it was she who was red-faced. Rei was mostly unfazed, still smiling triumphantly.

"And here I thought you didn't give a damn," Minako pouted, glaring daggers at the girl beneath her.

"Don't worry," Rei said, snaking her arms around Minako's neck. "The whole time, I was absolutely _seething_ with jealousy." And although the girl's smile did not once falter, there was truth to her words.

She pulled Minako's head down and unexpectedly closed the distance with a short kiss before pulling away.

Minako was as red as her bow now.

However, she caught on easily and her romantic enthusiasm returned to her in a heartbeat.

This was what she had wanted from the_ start_, for God's sakes.

Taking advantage of her position, Minako positioned both her hands at either side of Rei's head. She lowered herself, intent on both reclaiming space that had been regained _and_ wiping that stupid, sexy, all-knowing smirk off of Rei's painfully gorgeous features.

And in the moments that followed, Minako made a mental note to cancel her plans with the poor boy of that afternoon, due to Rei's "incessant meddling."

She had hoped it would come to that.

* * *

_END_

* * *

I just really wanted to write a story where Minako picked up Rei and flung her. She _is_ the taller one, after all. Yes, I _am_ that simple-minded.


End file.
